


The Difference of Similarity

by CruelBritania



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, F/M, Female Severus Snape, Good Petunia Dursley, Lily Evans Potter Bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 05:25:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14537610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CruelBritania/pseuds/CruelBritania
Summary: In a different dimension what if there was a different you. Evan if you were both opposites you shared familiar traits.Who is Severus Snape. Who is Mileena KhanumWhat if Shao Khan decided that the Tournament should take place in the other dimension after losing to Earth Realm.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually a Severus/Scorpion and Regulus/Mileena story. There were no such pairings.
> 
> Well I hope you guys enjoy this story as much as put some effort in writing it.
> 
> Oh yeah! I also wrote this story on wattpad.

The difference of similarity


	2. Chapter 1 Start of the Holidays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The timeline is settled around the 2000

Severuselle (Severus) POV

My life isn't great. The Marauders have exposed my naked body to the entire school and Lily just stood there and laughed. She stopped being friends with me after that. But was she my friend to begin with. The good news is I'm on good terms with Bellatrix.

Okay that came randomly. I heard that something happened to the marauders after that but I don't know what someone said that an email would be sent to me.

It's the last day of school before Summer Holiday's were I can play with my 'Tools' for a while. But it will end quickly, after all I will be moving to 7th Year where there is one more year of torment, pain and corruption. And by corruption, I realized that Malfoy had been Pulling strings when he pretended to have my back. But in reality he was finding ways to get me ready for the new Dark Lord that was soon emerging. He didn't care about me he was using me and my father taught me better than that.

I'm going to be home alone since Mom has stuff to do. And when Mom says stuff she means business. And by business she means she's got some things that need to be dealt with.

I wish I could get those Marauders back. But they're very smart and skilled in magic, who knows what they'll come up with if I ever abducted them. After what they did to me and Lily's betrayal I don't think I want to go on with my life.

 After all these years they finally see that I'm a woman. Yes that's right, the Severus Snape is actually a girl named Anne Marie Snape. But I didn't look like a Anne Marie therefore my mom changed her mind into Severuselle but Severus for short, despite the fact that some of my neighbors still call me that.

People were convinced it was my actual name because I rarely wore skirts or dresses because the skirt would flare up. I liked trousers better.

"Oh look it's Snivellus. 'Whistle' well you look at that."

"I don't think he'll be coming back to Hogwarts after this. I mean he has been through a lot."

"Noticed you called her a he, but I cant blame you. How can a girl who has a nice body be so ugly at the same time?"

I heard a couple of Grythindors snickering behind me. As I was walking with my head down on my way to the main hall for Dombledore's speech before I leave.

TIMESKIP -

 

When I got home I put one of my favorite song on. Stevie Nicks - Rooms of Fire. I know this song is old but I loved it from when I heard it for the first time, I had always listened to it. But ever since going to Hogwarts I didn't hear it so often.

As I was making my dinner the song ended and switched to 1 Thing by Amerie. This song was quite nice. I heard it last summer and I strangely remembered it. But then another song played some which I have heard a few times others which I havent heard before. Going in a list.

Complicated - Avril Lavigne

How you remind me - Nickelback

Hips Don't Lie - Shakira ft Wcleaf Jean

Rollin - Limp Bitkit

Run It - Chris Brown

Hey Ya - OutKast

Hollaback - Gwen Stefani

Since You been gone - Kelly Clarkson

My Humps - The Black eyed Peas

Bring me to Life - Evanescence

One more Time - Daft Punk

Dilemma - Nelly ft Kelly Rowland

Baby one more time - Britany Spears

Crazy In Love - Beyonce ft Jay Z

Irreplacable - Beyonce

Bulletproof - La Roux

At the last song I was having flashbacks of my time at Hogwarts. Am I really going to let them win after all the shit they put me through. No. My father taught me better than that and I refuse to let his teachings go to waste.

Interrupting my thoughts was a knock on the door. Who would be knocking for me unless they got the wrong address. I walked over to answer and it seemed to be someone I didn't expect. Petunia.

"Hey Nia"

"Nia? "

"Calling you Pet seems innerpropriate and insulting. "

"Never thought of it that way. Any way sorry, the reason why I'm here is because my parents told me to come and ask you to turn your music down. The reason they sent me is because of what happenend between you and lily. She's at home crying about it but she's probably lying about it to get our parents against you for whatever happend between you two."

"Thnaks Nia"

"It's alright well I gotta go hang with my friends see ya" She left

"Bye, take care" I replied before shutting the door and locking it, making my way to my bedroom.


	3. Chapter 2 Summer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cast
> 
> Severuselle|Anne-Marie ~ Saraya-Jade Bevis  
> Eileen Prince ~ Vanessa Hudgens  
> Tobias Snape ~ Triple H|Paul Levesque  
> Petunia Evans ~ Sara Frank|Calaway  
> Lily Evans ~ Lita|Amy Dumas  
> Mark Evans ~ The Undertaker|Mark Calaway  
> Petrina Evans ~ Beth Phoenix|Elizabeth Kociański

After I ate breakfast, I went downstairs and stood in front of a doorway which lead to the basement. It used to belong to me and my father where we would store our tools and pick them up whenever we need them.

Mum had her own place to store her stuff. Unlike ours, her equipment was ancient and she didn't want any of us touching them. Not to mention they were a high bargain.

I went over to the cupboard draws and picked up a Butterfly Knife. It was one of my fathers last birthday gift to me before he got ambushed by the mafia and killed. But they weren't let off easily. I avenged him with a little help from mom.

FLASHBACK - 7 years ago, July 6 1999

(Search on YouTube: Hit girl Hallway shootout)

FLASHBAK END

It was quite a thrill. I was only 9 years old at the time. I looked quite ridiculous but I needed all I could to hide my identity. The thought of it just made me want to experience it all over again. I might as well let it all out.

I walked out of the basement only to walk into the training room. Not only was I a weapons expert but I was also skilled in fighting were my dad would teach me different types of moves in Tai Kwan do, but I made my technique a bit twisted.

(Search on YouTube: Juri anti air)

When my training ended I heard a noise coming from the living room. Grabbing a gun, I exit the training room and walked up the stairs to the living room. I opened the door carefully, my gun clicked as in ready to kill any intruders.

No one POV

"Calm down, it's just me"

"Damn it mom, I was ready to kill you just now and I almost did." She said fully opening the door. Her mom stood there as she set her gun on the table.  "So how was business in Japan" Severus asked curiously. "It wasn't easy. There was a lot to kill and get rid of." Eileen said as the memory played in her head.

(Search on YouTube: Beatrix Kiddo vs Crazy 88's)

Snapping out of it she faced Severus and then quickly shuffled her hand through her bag.

"Here." Eileen said, handing her a long chain with a sphere attached to it. 

"It belonged to a crazy school girl but she's dead now so you can add it to your collection if you want. There's also this button releases this razor that's inside it."

"Alright" she replied having the weapon on her hand felt like the kind she would use only if she ran out of options. It was also very unique, she wasn't sure she had actually seen a weapon like this. "I may as well store it in the weapons room. I'm better off with knives." 

Which was true, Severus was best with sharp objects. Even if it was something simple like scissors or forks, she will work her way around it.

"Severus, you know I keep telling you this you need to check out your nose." She said with her mood changing quickly. "3 years straight your pride has stopped you from letting Mrs Pomfery from healing it that it looks unnaturally big and hooked." Eileen then handed Severus a photo that looked like a younger version of her. "Look at this picture does your nose look big and hooked in any way."

If anyone was to be honest it was Severus. Her Mom was right, her nose didn't look anything close to hooked at all. In fact it looked normal and wasn't at all big in any way.

It was more of a beautiful button nose. Not to mention her hair had a speck of brown to it. Now it was just greasy and black. Probably from the amount of potions she's been practicing doing over the years past. She needed to wash it more often. Her skin was less pale than it was now she needed to go outside more often as well.

It was decided. She was going to have a makeover.


	4. Chapter 3 New look

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cast
> 
> Severuselle|Anne-Marie ~ Saraya-Jade Bevis  
> Mileena Khanum ~ Nina Dobrev  
> Eileen Prince ~ Vanessa Hudgens  
> Tobias Snape ~ Triple H|Paul Levesque  
> Petunia Evans ~ Sara Frank|Calaway  
> Kitana ~ Victoria Justice  
> Lily Evans ~ Lita|Amy Dumas  
> Mark Evans ~ The Undertaker|Mark Calaway  
> Petrina Evans née Thurman ~ Beth Phoenix|Elizabeth Kociański
> 
> Sara Cassaway ~ Alexa Bliss  
> Charn Cassaway ~ Trish Stratus  
> Kenn Heidy ~ Matt Hardy  
> Cass Heidy ~ Jeff Hardy  
> Tiffany McHanon ~ Stephanie McMahon  
> Troy McHanon ~ Shane McMahon  
> BB Donovan ~ AJ Lee  
> Eddie Donovan ~ Eddie Guerrero  
> Tracey Capulet ~ Claire Danes  
> Vicktori Montague ~ Vickie Guerrero|Jessica Lecasa
> 
> Buena Montague ~ Young Mariah Carey  
> Timothy Capulet ~ Daniel Gillies  
> Cindy Capulet née Montague ~ Young Olivia Hussey

Severuselle/Anne Marie Pov

After a few weeks I got my nose healed but I had to wait a few day for it to go back to it's normal size. Not to mention my skin is more of a milky white now.

Since everyone knew of my real gender now I saw no excuse to use a bullet proof vest under my shirt anymore. Ever since Petunia knocked on my door those weeks ago we started hanging out. And after that I started hanging out with her friends. Sara Cassaway, Kenn Heidy, Tiffany McHanon, BB Donovan and Tracey Capulet.

Her friends know about Hogwarts as well because they've got cousins and siblings that go there. (What a coincidence)

Sara's sister (pronounced Sharn) Charn (who I've seen around from time to time) is a Slytherin.

I think of her as The Muggleborn Diva of Slytherin. After all Charn is very fiesty and is one of the first Muggleborns to remain untouched by a Gryffindor.

What I had noticed about her is that unlike most of the population in Hogwarts she didn't care about house colours. She earned half of the Slytherin house respect after wearing a red shirt that said "Bite me" during the weekend and went up to Lily and said deal with it. She'd give a dirty look to Potter who kept eyeing her after that. Charn is clearly more appetising than Lily and she knows it, she just doesn't boast about it. She's also the first Muggleborn to step up to Narcissa Black and not get hexed. (Mainly because Narcissa learned a valuable lesson as to why it's not so much of a good thing to have blood supremacy. After all she was kind of being racist.)

Tiffany's older brother Troy is in Ravenclaw. I think I've seen him in some of my classes.

Troy is smart I'll give him that, he's got the highest grades in Ravenclaw. In fact he always comes first which has me becoming second. Lily would have a sour look on her face whenever she saw his face. Because she was third. Most of the time I would notice that he never really talks to anyone during the feast unless it's Xenophilius Lovegood and he's always alone when I see him. To be honest I hardly ever hear him speak except the times I've accidently bumped into him and we would both mumble the words 'Excuse me' or 'Sorry'.

You know what I think? I think the other Ravenclaws haven't given him a chance to hang out. When I look at Troy I can tell there's more to him.

I might start going to Tiffany's sleepovers that she talks about and have a word with him if I get the chance.

I already knew Kenn's brother the minute he said his name and described him. Cass Heidy, Slytherins rainbow warrior.

Cass is well...exotic. If that is the right word. He is very wild and is one of the other halfbloods in Slytherin besides me. Him and Kenn aren't half brothers but the reason Kenn didn't go to Hogwarts was because he was a citizen of America and has already graduated. 

The other Slytherins stay away from Cass because he strangely wore nail polish and dyed his hair from time to time. In my opinion Cass is a unique wizard. Lucius Malfoy however didn't see it like that and bullied Cass and called him a freak but Malfoy ended up getting what Cass calls a 'Twist of Fate'.

BB's brother is a Slytherin I knew too well

He is known for sticking up for me and picking fights with the Marauders. Eddie lies, cheats, and steals. And he's not afraid to admit it which has earned my respect for him. He is one of the few people who confronted Lucius Malfoy and is known for cheating Mercury Flint. 

He beaten up Sirius Black and Potter (and stole his glasses). He sent the whole school copies of porn with Pettigrews and Lupins face on them along with pictures with Lily in a lingerie outfit. How do I know this, I was sent an email.

Tracey's cousin who's currently in Hufflepuff is Viktori (Vickie) Montague 

Vickie is often bullied by some of her own housemates and the Gryffindors ( mainly by Molly Prewett) for being a bit lumpy as they called her. When I reported it to Dumbledore he said the exact same thing when I reported the Marauders. 'Oh just some harmless pranks' Oh please the old man can't get enough of his precious Gryffindors when they're the ones that start most of the riots.

I actually talked to Vickie from time to time. She's a really nice person to talk to and trust me you're going to love her.

She's the first person who slapped Deloris Umbridge 'The Toad Bitch' also known as 'The Slytherins Toad'. (Prewett left her alone a bit after that.) A lot of people in Slytherin house wanted to get her themselves actually. They couldn't stand Umbridge. The only thing I remember that resulted in the slap was that Umbridge said something cruel and sickening towards Vickie who replied 'Excuse me!' that's when the slap was heard.

Man that Bitch got the slap of the lifetime, you could tell it was her first too.


End file.
